Usuario discusión:Pokefany
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Marina101 (Discusión) 17:47 26 oct 2010 Hola! 1º Bienvenida a PE, veo que eres nueva, si quieres puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa (pero no lo sé todo -_-U si lo supiera no suspendería sociales) quieres que seamos amigas? 2º Aquí tienes a tu pokémon Archivo:Meroetta by Anabel.png Merooooo! =D (¡Genial, estoy adoptada! =D) Cuídala bien! Anabeel 22:25 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo siento... Solo puedes ser un personaje en Los Pokémon de Waverly Place A quien?, a Alex o Giggi? Puedes decirmelo en mi discución. [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan']]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Preguntas?']] Gracias Gracias por la sugerencia [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan']]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Preguntas?']] no entendi tu mensaje que dejaste en mi discu paz amor,bendiciones y buenos deseos EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 00:40 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... tu huevito! Archivo:Huevo de Chikorita by Anabel.png ... Se abrirá a las 30 ediciones, evolucionará a las 60 y evolucionará por última vez cuando crees tu primera pokenovela Cuídalo bien! Anabeel 13:04 27 oct 2010 (UTC) amistad y pokénovela ¡Claro que podemos ser amigas! Solo dime qué pokes te pongo. Mis favoritos son éstos: Archivo: Infernape OCPA.png, Archivo: Umbreon OCPA.png y Archivo: Dragonite OCPA.png. Otra cosa, me parece GENIAL que quieras colaborar en mi pokénovela. ¡La verdad es que necesito que alguien me ayude! (sobre todo con las caras de MM...).¿Me podrías enseñar también cómo hago la placa? Gracias y atte., --[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 14:19 27 oct 2010 (UTC) RE: Ya te he agregado a mis amigos. Ponme a dos de los tres que te he puesto antes (sorpréndeme xD) Y otra cosa, si pudieras colaborar en mi pokénovela sería GENIAL. Atte., --[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 21:45 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro! Me encantaría! ponme a kirlia o a cyndaquil, ¿a ti que pokémon te pongo? Por cierto, tu huevo de chikorita ya se ha abierto! Anabeel 13:10 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro n.n Claro qe qiero ser tu amiga me encantaa conocer a gente nueva n.n ah, si tienes alguna duda, o qieres ayuda con tu user, dimelo y te intentare ayudar por cierto, el huevito y el shaymin son precioooosoooos graciaaaas x3 ChibiChan! x3 Mujajaja,aquí viene la jirachi loca! Holaaassss!¡X supuesto q seremos amigas!(¿Tu pelo por la mañana también parece el de gardevoir?xD)Adooro hacer nuevos FRIENDS.(Aunque stoy un poco loquita en el buen sentido x3)Si te gustan mis novelas...Pues e comenzado una que no es con pokémon...No sé si te interesará:Monstruos del ID ¡Xatu!:D Muajajaja,la jirachi loca x3 ¿Te cumplo un deseo?:D hola No t vale mi nombre? bueno entonces ponme Moria. no m importa k sea porygon2. X cierto si kieres puedes ser mi amiga y apuntarte a 1 de mis 2 novelas White dejame UN MENSAJE!!!!!!!!!! 18:17 28 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Claro seré tu amiga, seria un gusto. Me presentáré (Aunque ya debiste haber visto mi página de usuario n.n'') Soy Julia, pero puedes decirme Venu, Julie, Gumi, Sombre o simplemente Mercy; como te parezca mas cómodo. Yo hace rato estaba viendo tu usuario, me caiste bien n.n. Te advierto que ahora que seremos amigas, debes estar preparada para ideas descabelladas y para mi temperamento (La verdad no soy de enojarme con mis amigos, pero si alguien nos molesta o te molesta, estallaréxD).'' ¿Podrías comentar en mi Usuario? Si lo haces o no, igualmente gracias n.n ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 18:31 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Interrogatorio >=3 xDD No le hagas caso a la carita malvada del título del mensajes, es que ahora estoy inspirada escribiendo mi novela y cuando pasa eso me emociono y escribo rápido. Y eso provoca que me acelere xDD Y cuando me acelero... ¡BOOM! (A no, esa era Keyko xD) es la explosiva Usuaria: Keyko Joy Pondre las preguntas y luego tu me preguntas lo que quieras 1 ¿Cuál es tú pokemon favorito? 2 Que prefieres... ¿entrenador, coordinador o ranger? Puedes poner otra cosa 3 ¿Tú color favorito es... ? 4 ¿Tu sabor de helado favorito? ( ¡Te pido que no me digas que no te gusta el helado! D: Si no lo nuestro no funcionará ú_ú. Naa es broma. Pero mi helado es mi adicción xD) 5 La quinta y última, ¿qué tipo de música te gusta y quienes son tus cantates favoritos? (Son dos en una ¡doble puntuación! (? xD) ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 19:00 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Gracias por entregarme los Pokémon y claro que me gustaria ser tu amigo. Que poke te pongo? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Guardian de las Plantas']] 19:00 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Enhorabuena! Tu chikorita ha evolucionado! pero como también has empezado tu primera novela, vuelve a evolucionar! Archivo:Bayleef OCPA.png => Archivo:Meganium OCPA.png Enhorabuena otra vez! Cuídala bien! --Anabeel 19:18 28 oct 2010 (UTC) A si, además aprovecho para entregarte tu huevo Archivo:Huevo de Shinx.png Se abrirá a las 100 ediciones, evolucionará a las 140 y su última evolución será cuando termines la novela Oki... ...a mi poneme un Bulbasaur y un Shaymin Cielo n_n [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Guardian de las Plantas']] 19:54 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Yeiii! x3 grax por mi huevito n.n y siii! kiero ser tu amiguita! n.n [[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] [[Usuario Discusión:Andrea444|''I’m the drama queen ♪ ]]00:57 29 oct 2010 (UTC) ah menos mal ok ponme a porygon2 y a porygon-z White dejame UN MENSAJE!!!!!!!!!! 15:10 29 oct 2010 (UTC) copyright usaste este hweuvo en tu guarderia archivo:Huevo de Cresselia (GS).png no es por ser mala pero me esfuerzo mucho haciendo mis huevos y porlomenos deberias averme preguntado sacalo de ahi o lo sacare yo y lo que adoptaron diles que no lo pueden tener ya que es mio'Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja' 16:34 29 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: para saber cualos son mis huevos todos tiene (GS) al final del codigo para poner la imagen lo siento fui muy dura lo siento =( pero bueno la proxima vez que quieras usar uno preguntame ok'Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja' 17:55 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues si Si soy bueno, pero hasta ahora me manejo bien y eso ^^. Y si seremos amigos. Ponme a Giaru, si no sabes quien es, pon en wikidex Giaru. Además, creo que la wiki tiene su imagen ^^. Hermes12 18:02 29 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: Se me olvidaba, dime que pokemon te pongo a ti xD. Me parcece estupendo! Claro, te podria dejar a cargo de mi guarderia, Ya que estoy muy ocupado escribiendo mi nueva pknovela Gracias por el huevo (que es mio de todos modos) 'Poder del Archivo:Tipo_hielo.gif '''Increible, No? 18:11 29 oct 2010 (UTC) siiiii quiero ser tu amiga Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja 18:12 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, Gracias Por ayudarme, me encantaría tener un amigo Ok ok, claro sera la repartidora, me encataria tener un amig@ aqui Poder del 'Archivo:Tipo_hielo.gif [[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Increible, No?]] O-O Me ENCANTÓ! No me lo esperaba para nada, ten por seguro que dentro de poco tú tendrás uno aqui! Gracias!!!!! Anabeel 20:47 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Y... TACHÁN!!! Espero que te guste ^-^ Archivo:Regalo para Pokefany.gif Anabeel 21:01 29 oct 2010 (UTC) hola... hola mira creo que hiiste un error en las votaciones de LOL al mejor persponaje femenino... julia ya esta nominada y tu la nominaste otra vez stalin no borrova tu nominacion borrava u error lo que tenies que hacer es poner al personaje que a ti te guste y que no este nominado... green..!¡ lokis 4 E@r1h 21:02 29 oct 2010 (UTC) holis recibi tu correo,gracias x el pokabu(aunque no lo quiero evolucionar x33)me encantaria ser tu amigo,ponme a feraligator me encantaria,salir en tu novela si se puede esta cara:Archivo:Totodile_brillante.png FerBus yo Bueno, en primera, yo soy administrador de esta wiki, y tambien soy el anfitrion de los Lol's Choice Awards, y la unica razon por la que borre tus nominaciones es por que solo se puede nominar a alguien una vez, y tu ya estabas volvieendo a nominar a una novela que ya estaba nominada, y eso no esta permitido --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 01:07 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... a tu pokémon Archivo:Chikorita by Anabel.png No evolucionará ya que es una versión hecha por paint y son complicadas de hacer Cuídalo bien! --Anabeel 10:50 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Piplupmander te da las gracias Gracias por darme la bienvenida Pokefany, y si que me puedes agregar a tu lista de amigos. Piplupmander 20:50 30 oct 2010 (UTC)[[User:Piplupmander|'Piplupmander']] [[User Talk:Piplupmander|'¿Decías?']] Tu pknovela Pon de pokémon a mi: Archivo:Riolu_Pt.png Por si un Nombre: Brayan Cindaquilytogekiss 00:22 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye..... Podría aparecer en Vulpix y el Archipielago Lunar,si dices si,esta es mi ficha: Nombre:Leo Imagen:Archivo:Cara_de_Leo_como_Poochyena.png Personalidad:El es raro,pero amigable,a veces le patina el coco,y es un gloton. Firma:Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG""[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Vocaloid,Melodía Lunar!']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Arcoiris del Cristal Lunar!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 01:26 31 oct 2010 (UTC) SIII yo también soy muy alegre pero veo que no tanto como tu jeje XD bueno ... claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga ^.^ ponme a Lucario y si qieres poner 2 tambien a Celebi.Xaooo --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 19:45 2 nov 2010 (UTC) woola ponme skitty y ponme giovi xD y ati ??? Oki x3 perdona por lo de "Otros" ya lo saque, todos son mis amigos n_n [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 01:19 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Amm no te disculpes fue mi error d cualquier formas k buen dibujo Archivo:Glaceon_Pt_2.pngBeto33 21:40 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Lo que se me olvido... Seríamos amigos?ah,por cierto,podría aparecer en la novela que acabas de crear?Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 23:48 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok ponme a poochyena y de apodo...Yue!luego te pongo la ficha...Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 00:06 4 nov 2010 (UTC) OwO eres mi gemela Donde estuvistes estos 11 años de mi vida, ami me encanta hacer reir a las personas y me encnata reir, si me molestan muhco o amids amigos exploto !!! tambien, amo a los animalesmira auqi mi presentacion Soy sofi de 11 años, amo reir y hacer reir a la gente, soy muy inteligente (todos e lo dicen), soy una loca (en sentido figurado), soy de argentina (tu vecina =3), tengo un hermano que me lleva 10 añotes y sui molestan a mis amigos o fmailiares exploto por que los defiendo amorir, me encantan los animales en especial el lobo y el caballo ah y tambien el guepardo/leopardo, ahoram e inscribire en una secundaria tecnica agropecuaria la cual es exclusiva para ser veterinaria, Quimica en alimentos y agronomia. Tenemos muchas considencias ere smi gemela !!! x3 Espero que te agrade [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:24 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro me pones un Archivo:Glaceon_Pt_2.pngy claro me le podrias poner un color celeste con azul? Beto33 20:32 4 nov 2010 (UTC) solo una cosa busca aqui: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Paleta_de_colores y me dices el color para el borde y otro para el fondo con el nombre EJ. BORDE: DeepSkyBlue FONDO: Salmon esque hay muchas tonalidades de color y nose cual te gustaria mas ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 20:35 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Me puedes poner asi..... EJ. BORDE: DeepSkyBlue FONDO: SteelBlue Porfavor Beto33 21:06 4 nov 2010 (UTC) dalo po asegurado segurola mente si !! XD [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 21:23 4 nov 2010 (UTC) OHHH muchas gracias te lo agradezco mucho ya sabes si nesesitas algo me avisas Archivo:Glaceon_Pt_2.pngBeto33 21:50 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro n.n mr gustaria ser tu amigo ponme de pokemon a Kingdra a Glaceon o a Futachimaru y a ti cual te pongo? [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa σ нαтαкє?']] 22:20 4 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias gracias por eso la verdad esque apenas me meti a eso de las pokenovelas con una que aun esta en proceso y espero no ofenda a muchos fans de pokemon, gracias me encantaria ser tu amigo.a tu servicio 23:34 4 nov 2010 (UTC) esta bien¡¡ claro que seremos amigas, vi tu perfil y creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, tambien mira mi perfil y despues dime que opinas, pero cuidado, soy locura y diversion al 99.99999%, diviertete y disfruta¡¡ pd: si quieres lee las novelas que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que te guste alguna de ellas keyko, alguien deme un fosforo porfavor¡¡ claro...! si porque no ami me encantya hacer amigos... :D si quieres ponme como umbreon y yo como que te pongo...?¿ Th3 gH0sT I´ll meet you there 00:08 6 nov 2010 (UTC) holas quieria pregntarte como evolucionar a eevee en espeon, es de tu guarderia , y quieres ser mi amiga'Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja' 11:57 6 nov 2010 (UTC) hola hola ¿te gustaria ser mi amigaa???? [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿Chirorilla☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'Adooooorooo los puruuuglyyy♪']] 13:22 6 nov 2010 (UTC) grax muxas graciassss son moniisimoss una cosa no qiero que el pichu evolucione ¿ok? es que me encanta la orejita y tambien me podrias decir como es la evolucion del eevee con cola de pikachu es para sabe si me gusta o no ^.^ bueno xaooo y otra vez muxasss graciassss Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 15:40 6 nov 2010 (UTC) ok claro que si, y me gustaria un ninetales n.n, la verdad es que si no exploto algo no me divierto mucho, pero yo se como explotar hasta las cajas de TNT que se han descompuesto, nunca subestimen el poder de keyko, porque cuando hago entrevistas a celebridades, las dejo en ridiculo, lee mi blog para saber mas de esto n.n entrevistas a celebridades keyko, la chica del fuego mmm Sabes,me caes muy bien y gracias por tantos pokes ^.^ Asi que....toma...espero que te guste ^.^ : Archivo:Regalo para Pokefany by Shyrk.gifArchivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 20:12 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias por los pokes Como evoluciono a Eevee en Leafeon?? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Guardian de las Plantas']] 21:03 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro que si pero no se que pokémon ponerte :S(culpa mia,lo siento =C) --Fer aligator 23:35 6 nov 2010 (UTC) *AHHHH muchas gracias PD:Diviertete en la fiesta =) Fer aligator 23:49 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye... Sabes hacer avatar´s?es para elemental Vocaloid...Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 23:57 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias Fanny nwn [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 19:40 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Olvidalo... pero podrías poner imagenes VS de tu personaje (Daniela/Kira)?Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 23:02 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Fanny.. Fanny, no es que te venga a retar ni nada pero e suna advertencia, en Pe no se pueden subir ni fakemon Fan arts etc, ya que hac epoco timepo le dieron un aviso de que si seguian subiendo la cerrarian, hay una wikia de pokemon donde yo subo los mios mira es aqui, hay muhcos user de auqi alla . te habiso para uq eno te bloqueen. salvo que solo pongas los link en me dio de esto img(link)img asi no la subes n.n es.fakemon.wikia.com saludos tu nueva gemela (OwO) sofi n.n [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 23:20 7 nov 2010 (UTC) te entiendo yo aunque paresca feliz, estoy muy trsite por que el 26 se murió mi abuelo del alma, lo extraño mucho, era el unico de mis abuelos varones que me quedaba. en fin. Te entiendo cualquier cosa que nesecitas dime [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 02:30 8 nov 2010 (UTC) ah y otra cosa puedo aparecer en vulpix y el archipielago lunar porfasss, amo esa novela !!!! no se si puedo ser vulpix ya que vulpix es el personage principal , o si no se pero si no puedo ser otra vulpix (no me hagas su gemela malvada eh ) talves puedo ser choroneko , ise una cara de choroneko n.n, asi que tu decides si no me quieres poner no hay problema ah y mira yo tenia otra novela, muy vieja no era uena spireteando pero mira hice una cindaquil rosa a la que llame cindy tales te ayude aquite dejo sus imagenes: Archivo:Cyndaquil_rosa_sprite.pngArchivo:Cyndacuil_rosa.pngArchivo:Cyndacuil_rosa_aparicion.pngse que esta te servira y mucho !--->Archivo:Cynda_articulo2.png y estas Archivo:Quilava_Rosa.pngArchivo:Quilava_Rosa_pokesofi_Cara.png 02:40 8 nov 2010 (UTC)[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] fanny!! quiero evolucionar a mi eeve de tu guarderia en espeon como ago????Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja 14:34 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Gratcie Funny (?) xDD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 17:20 8 nov 2010 (UTC) ewe bueno a ver xD el eevee a glaceon *O* y el otro que evoluciones (perdon por tardar en contestar ewe) [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 18:44 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro q si!! Claro q podemos ser amigas, oye y q bn q t guste mi novela n.n bueno espero q hablemos pronto chau besos byeEspeon9 20:13 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias por sierto te agregue al msn esta bien? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 16:07 9 nov 2010 (UTC) oye si puedes poner combinaciones porq esta wiki es libre ademas yo tambien puse combinaciones Archivo:Munozuna_por_luisinal.pngcomo este EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 22:58 9 nov 2010 (UTC) olaaa sabes como se hace una placa para la pokenovela?benja_be al rescate 14:14 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Muchas gracias!! Y a te pedire consejo sip! XD eres fani como yo!! jajaj Claro!! sere tu amiga n_n pokefan 7 16:41 10 nov 2010 (UTC) hi! x3 buenu hace dias qe qeria pedirte si qieres qe seamos amigas!¡!¡! pero no encontraba ocasion. buenu qieres ser amiga mia? :3 xD мιкα✿ 06:36 12 nov 2010 (UTC) nwn!!!!!! pues kirlia o glaceon, pero creo qe estan ocupados... asi qe... que tal un.. beautifly? X3 мιкα✿ 18:26 12 nov 2010 (UTC) jelop! Bueno, solo queria preguntarte que si querias ser mi amiga y aparecer en mi novela. por cierto, ¡te llamas igual que yo!--·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 18:59 12 nov 2010 (UTC)acelfcolori Me encantaria! Y, necesito, un equipo de seis pokemon en el orden de captura (LOL) y un sprite, y tu personalidad. Y si eres coordinadora, pues el sprite de concurso n.n--·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 19:45 12 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ewe perdon por tardar en contestar el eevee que me diste que evolucione a glaceon y el otro que no evolucione [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'Hatake']] 19:45 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Placa es los salvadores del tiempo benja_be al rescate 20:59 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Pau!! Primero: Calmate nena linda!! Segundo: Seria un gusto pero tenemos un problema, justo hoy a las 7 (son las 5:16) me voy para Argentina y vuelvo recien el 15 de Diciembre, Te doy un curso rápido: Descargas el Paint Tool Sai de la página Taringa. Cuando ya lo tengas te pedirá una clave para entrar que es teamaquadan. (En el caso que no puedas abrir el programa es que necesitas el WinRar'' en la computadora) Luego una vez hayas entrado allí necesitas un curso detallado con imágenes o con alguien con tiempo (xD) así que te aconsejo que busques por Youtube: '''Como usar Paint Tool Sai, tambien le puedes pedir ayuda a los usuarios: Bulbasaur98, Karena-z56, Keyko joy y creo que nadie más. Lo siento mucho por no poder guiarte detallladamente, es que ahora debo guardar la computadora para llevarmela. Lo siento mucho en serio TOT. Espero que te vaya bin y que puedas aprender. Nos veremos en diciembre n.n ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 21:23 12 nov 2010 (UTC) y la placa? benja_be al rescate 22:00 12 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias podrias poner a gible y a todos en su ultima evo (a gible tambien) benja_be al rescate 22:37 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Ten Ten:Archivo:Kira_Chibi.pngy Archivo:Vocaloid_Box_Kira_Natsuki.png Las tienes que poner en esta página,la que debes crear:Elemental Vocaloid/Daniela Nayade(Kira Natsuki) Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'''Luke Amane]] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 01:11 13 nov 2010 (UTC) pon a gible en su ultima evolucion benja_be al rescate 08:12 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Arigato!!!!! Eso es porque ,cuando era un bebé,lo único que me calmaba era la mirar la Luna y jugar con agua.....Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 22:06 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Me gustaria que fueramos amigos Hola me gustaria que fueramos amigos. Si aceptas pon antes de mi nombre un leafeon y despues un celebi. Lo que quieras que te ponga me lo dices en mi discusión. Grax Fanny perdona que te pregunte luego de inscribirme en tu novela pero lei justo a lo ultimo D: ¿Puedo inscribirme en el lugar del chico con Tsutaaja? Plis D: Eso es todo nwn lamento haberme inscribido antes, si dices que no puedo borro la ficha nwn D: [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:26 16 nov 2010 (UTC) de acuerdo si me gustaria ser tu amigo, hace no mucho que te inscribiste a la wikia y te quieres hacer popular, es interesante esa emoción que te acompaña, sabes algo, te apreces a mi keyko, bueno, cuidate sarume, recordad el mar y su luz Gracias!! Me encantó el regalo!! Y siento que no poderm meterte en la novela, todo empezo porke invité a una a salir en la novela (porke era su cumple) y luego me pidio otro, y otra, y otro más y en fin... Al final metí a más de los que necesitaba, me haré un lío para que todos tengan su momento, de verdad que lo siento =( En fin, la novela tampoco es para tanto, pero gracias n_n!! Me alegraste el día! Besoss!! Anabel 14:17 18 nov 2010 (UTC) RE: Hola!! Me gustan los regalos que me has hecho!! Muchas gracias!! Y te perdono, no pasa nada, cualquiera tiene sus olvidos xD --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 19:25 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro :3 Claro que quiero ser tu amiga n_n [[Usuario:HikariMaya|'HikariMaya ღ]]' ¿Algo que contarme?♪♫ 13:36 19 nov 2010 (UTC) regalo de agradecimiento Como me gustaron los regalos que me hiciste, hoy te quiero dar uno como agradecimiento ¡Espero que te guste! Archivo:Leafeon_by_Infernape_93.gif ¡Gracias, amiga! ^^ --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 17:07 19 nov 2010 (UTC) fanny fanny veo que dibujas muy bien (los sprites de tu guarderia) no te gustaria ir tabmein a la wikia de pokfanon este es el link http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fak%C3%A9Mon_Wiki es solo si quieres tambpoco tienes que abandonar PE ahi puedes crear regiones y dexs y sags Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja 23:53 19 nov 2010 (UTC) Claroooo! *O* ME ENCANTARIAAAA! una cosa, te llamas fanny o pauli? e.e esk tngo esa duda disshh [[User:Munchlax-code|'Dєa∂★Maѕтєя']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'(デッドマスター)']] 09:19 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Leafeon NB.png Cuídalo bien! Anabel 11:20 20 nov 2010 (UTC) una pregunta... Mira, quería preguntarte, ¿cómo hiciste el primer regalo (el de mi sprite con Dragonite)? Es que me quedé muy LOL xDD. Por cierto, ¡gracias otra vez! --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 14:26 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Ralts brillante.png Evolucionará a las 500 ediciones y volverá a evolucionar a las 540 Cuídala bien! PD: A mi tamén m encanta este pokémon (como ya sabrás) x33 Anabel 19:56 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola gracias por escribirmeeee!!! eres 1 encantoo!!! yo soy nueva n sto y todavia m stoy acostumbrando :$ Lady Lucariooooooo L?N? ♥ Pokefany Quiero decirte que, en las audiciones de tu novela, ¿puedo inscribirme een chico con tsutaaja y ser una chica que finge ser chico?Esque, tengo tantas ganas...----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 15:14 22 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Vale La verdad n me vendria mal una ayudita por cierto claro que podemos ser amigos ----[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?']] 18:10 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Hola...!!! 1.de verdad te he parecido buena? pues esto es solo el principio XD 2.vale, seamos amigos 3.si algo que salga en mi historia se parece a algo de la del equipo alma solo es pura coincidencia saludos ;) --Jsucharizard 14:31 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias!! gracias por el huevo!! :D ¿lo puedo poner en mi pagina de usuario tal y como me lo has dado? si, ponme un charmander Saludos!! --Jsucharizard 19:59 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro Siii! Gracias por el huevito XD.Si, claro seamos amigas.Por cierto, antes eras de Kirbypedia ¿no? como yo soy soy de esa Wiki también me habia topado con tu página y descubri que te habias ido a esta Wiki (por lo que igual queria ser tu amiga y conocerte XD).Saludos! PD:Una cosita ¿me podrias ayudar con mi pagina de usuaria? es que me quiero que los demas usuarios puedan conocerme =D --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 20:50 23 nov 2010 Ah casi se me olvida, como ahora somos amigas, ¿me pones un Pikachu? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 22:06 23 nov 2010 1Ho0lazZ Ho0la me gustaria que fueramos amigos no se por que XD ¿que dices? n_n ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 17:53 24 nov 2010 (UTC) A Archivo:Reshiram_NB.png y yo que pokémon te pongo? ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 18:06 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok ya esta n_n ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 18:23 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Woooliiiss Hooolaaa t pongo edto porq eres super maja y m gustarIA Q FUERAMOS AMIGAS si ati t pareece bien. Si m dices que si, ponme un lucario pliss :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Lady Lucario (LL) L?N? Gracias Gracias por el regalo :) y por entregar los huevos pokemon de mi guarderia =) [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|BrayanArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png]] 23:35 24 nov 2010 (UTC) hola ola pauli t invito a mi musical actuar bailar cantar me hace feliz solo si quieres por solo hay pokos personajes para mujeres aqui inscribete otra cosa seria smi amiga me caes bien Archivo:Luxray_OCPA.pngeL ChIkO gIjINkA sOy yO ''Archivo:Gallade_OCPA.png' 20:56 25 nov 2010 (UTC) claro que un luxray es mi poke favorito y a ti te pongo un leafeon no Archivo:Luxray_OCPA.png'eL ChIkO gIjINkA sOy yO Archivo:Gallade_OCPA.png' 21:56 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Wola uyna pregunta, es ke no kiero tener mi guarderia porke me da flojera xD. pero te puedo donar huevos para que los adopten tengo de kasi todos xd. tu me dices cual y te lo consigo porfis x3 ¿Puedo? Hasta ahora tengo 200 Huevos xD Usuario:Pokiity12 Preguntita Hola amiga solo queria preguntarte de donde puedo sacar una plantilla de perfil para poder darme a conocer más.Saludos! PD:Gracias por el Pokémon estaa lindoo! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 22:05 25 nov 2010 es ke es ke yo '''NO KIERO HACER MI GUARDERIA' xd lo keria resaltar xD yo kisiera ser algo asi como que yo te doy huevos y tu los pones en tu guarderia x3. Pero yo le pongo a los huevos hechos por giovy para la Guarderia PKMN Cute x3 algo asi xD Ok por ahora me tengo ke ir a dormir ewe pero dejame un mensaje ke pokemons quiere ke buske en huevo x333 Plantilla La de Anabel, con los colores rosa y morado ( algo asi como los colores de mi pagina de discusion) --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 22:15 26 nov 2010 HolazZ Hola felicidades has sido asignada al dormitorio WhiteFireResh su lider de dormitorio es Jaden puedes tomar tu placa de aqui saludos de Show:Leyendas de entrenadores y mios ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 19:19 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Lo que falta Bueno, aqui van los que faltan: Nombre:Carolina Edad:13 Pokemon favorito: Pikachu y Eevee Msn:Pucca.carito@gmail.com (aunque tambien tengo Hotmail) Comentario:Tal vez haya perdido muchas cosas en la vida... cosas importantes y significativas...pero se que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Pokenovelas:La historia del Equipo Leyenda --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 16:20 27 nov 2010 Pauli Se te olvidó el nombre en las audiciones de mi reality, porfi, ponlo =3 Anabel 19:52 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok Si guardame un lugar XD ahorita lo pongo ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 22:56 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Podrias...? Reservarme un puesto en tu reality? Esque como no pusiste todavía los puestos, para que pusieras tú n_n Besos Anabel 23:02 27 nov 2010 (UTC) ... RESERVAME UNO!!! xD [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']][[User_talk:El glaceon macho|'''''Hatake]] 12:57 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Shimama NB.png Archivo:Mareep NB.png Archivo:Shinx Pt Shiny.png Evolucionarán a las 650 ediciones y volverán a evolucionar a las 700 Cuídalos bien! Anabel 15:37 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Me encantaría Por mí, perfecto. Lumineon,Eevee,Cranidos sipi Lumineon,Eevee,Cranidos Vale!!! Vale!!Que soy la chica 4 ?? no?? --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 19:45 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Joo Bueno da igual ^.^ Al menos sigue siendo mono xD si le pones caras especiales puedes ponerle Shiny pero solo en esos momentos o...si quieres pideme qe haga algun sprite que me encanta o usa mis sprites (Aunqe de Celebi solo tengo 2) xaooo seguro que te queda una Pokenovela chulísima en cuanto la empiezes me la leo ^.^ --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 20:49 28 nov 2010 (UTC) :o ''' '''AHHHHH GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS x EL ARCEUS!!!!!!!!!!(Fer se desmayó)...zzzzzzzzFer aligator 02:14 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Eh? x3 Veras, esque me dejaste ayer un mensaje en mi discusion diciendome que me apuntara en tu novela, pero cuando fui a apuntarme, todos los sitios estaban ocupados nwnU Bueno, seguro que fue un error, no pasa nada ^^ ℓα ριмραм тσмαℓα¢αѕιιтσѕ тαℓк тσ мє~ Ah, vale XD Fallo mio ^^ Ah vale lo siento, me confundi ^^ Por cierto, ya me he apuntado, muchas gracias por invitarne nwn ℓα ριмραм тσмαℓα¢αѕιιтσѕ тαℓк тσ мє~ quiero decirte que...si aún puedo inscribirme en tu reality....--·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 17:22 29 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Un regalo: Te hice un sprite: Archivo:Para_Fany_Sprite.png BrayanArchivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 21:28 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias!! Gracias por darme la bienvenida! Podriamos ser amigas si quieres :3--usuariasinregistrar(snivyfan:3) 19:25 30 nov 2010 (UTC) 3 puesto en Snow: Te esforzaste tanto y llegaste lejos, pero no fuiste la mejor >=D, pero aqui tu premio, Gyarados: Archivo:Cara_de_Gyarados.pngHola! =D, ejem....digo....GYAARADOSSS! Brayan 16:05 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro seamos amigos =) Guille, el maestro de la oscuridad Me encantaría! Reservame un sitio plis, que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo Gracias! Anabel 13:19 3 dic 2010 (UTC) :) Claro ke me gustaria jej bueno puedes ponerme a glameow jeje y que te pongo ati ??[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:00 3 dic 2010 (UTC) claroo :D sere tu amiga lastima no puedo conectarme mucho :( --Adri de best 19:47 3 dic 2010 (UTC) pauli me olvide en las inscribciones a tu reality que mi cancion favorita es :... pa panamericano sorprendente no igual que brayan y no olvides q no soy tan tonto como en snow el reality y si hay alguna alianza yo soy el que manda jajajajaja disculpa es que alonso luxio se quiere vengar de daisuke El reY ElEcTrIcO 00:24 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Me equivoque En mi pokenovela te falto sprite =S Brayan 01:52 4 dic 2010 (UTC)} Chat No,no me lo se -_-U, ¿Cual es?PorfavorrFer aligator 04:38 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Emm... Bueno, habia leido una historia tuya que se llamaba Un dia como pokemon, mi vida pokemon ¿no? y te queria preguntar si te molestaria que creara un historia algo similar solo que narrando mi vida (es que cuando la lei me llego un poco de inspiracion jeje y queria que fuera la primera historia escrita por mi).Espero tu respuesta, saludos! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 01:59 04 dic 2010